Playgirl
by YePeh
Summary: Sumary: Karena Hatinya telah membeku dia hanya menganggap cinta itu hanya kekonyolan semata yang menjadikan dirinya seorang Playgirl, akan tetapi kehidupannya telah berubah ketika seorang yang berada di masa lalunya datang bersamaan dengan rasa benci gadis itu yang berkali-kali lipat pada orang itu./Aku ganti Summary mungkin yang ke 3 kalinya mohon di baca sudah ku edit, EYD maybe?


**Playgirl**

Sumary: Haruno Sakura seorang gadis yang perasaannya hianati oleh seorang _playboy _yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke,karena cintanya di hianati oleh sasuke dia berubah menjadi seorang playgirl.

_"Hiks...hiks...kenapa?..kenapa Sakuke-kun?...KENAPA!" Teriak seorang perempuan berambut pink bermata zamrud._

_"Sakura..Sakura.. sudahlah kau tedak perlu menangisi si brengsek itu." Ucap seorang perempuan berambut blond dan bermata senada dengan warna air laut._

_"Ino..Sasuke..Sasuke." Tangis Sakura._

_"Sudahlah jangan menangisi Playboy itu ayo!" Ajak Ino pada sahabat karibnya._

_"Baiklah kau benar." Ucap Sakura lalu bangkit dari rerumputan itu dan mengusap kasar air matanya dengan pergelangan tangannya._

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autor:**_ _**Ayano Futabatei**_

_**Genre :Romance , friendship , hurt/comfort.**_

_**Pairing : KariSasu , SasoSaku , SakuSasu sligt SaiIno**_

"Sakura cepat bangun nanti terlambat!" Teriak seorang wanita dengan celemek yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Iya ibu." Ucap gadis yang bernama Sakura dengan malas lalu mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

**Sakura Pov**

Hai,namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku anak dari Jiraiya Haruno Dan Tsunade Haruno.

Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School(KHS) sekolahku adalah sekolah terfavorit di Konoha. Aku sering di juluki _Playgirl_ mungkin karena aku sering gonta-ganti pacar tanpa sepengetahuan ibuku, aku memiliki sahabat namanya Yamanaka Ino dan aku juga memiliki orang yang sangatku benci namanya...

"Sakura cepat nanti kau terlamabat!" Teriak ibu.

"Iya, ibu sedikit lagi." Kataku lalu merapikan baju sekolahku.

Aku lalu segera memakan roti yang panggang ibu dengan menaruh selai _Strawberry _dan segera mengambil kunci Mobilku.

Setelah sampai di Konoha High School aku memarkirkan Mobilku di tempat parkir khusus siswa dan segera ke kelas sebelum Fans Boy mengerumuniku itu sangat merepotkan oke aku pinjam kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Ohayou minna." Sapaku dengan senyuman yang manis ketika sampai di dalam kelas.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan." Ucap teman-temanku lalu melakukan kegiatan pagi mereka masing-masing ada yang ngerumpi,main _PSP/Nintendo_,ada yang kerja PR dan lain-lain.

"Ehm...apakah Sakura kau tau tidak kalau di kelas kita kedatangan murid baru?" Ucap Ino sahabatku akan tetapi masih menatap _I-pad_nya.

"Tidak,Aku tidak tau." Balasku dengan nada bosan.

"Ooo...kabarnya sih dia tampan dan seorang playboy, yah semoga saja dia bukan Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino takut-taku dengan menatapku.

"Berhenti jangan sebut nama si bullshit itu lagi." Ucapku dengan nada dingin.

"Jadi kau masih marah kepadanya?"Tanya Ino dengan menatapku serius.

"Ng.."

**TENG NONG NENG NONG**

"Hmm...sudah bel masuk ayo kita duduk Ino." Ucapku pada Ino.

"Iya."

**Srek...**

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Suna Uchiha-san perkenalkan dirimu"ucap Kakashi-sensei yang sebenarnya adalah pamanku. Dia adik dari ayahku dan matanya berbeda warna karna dari cerita ayahku di mengalami kecelakaan dan untung saja ada yang mendonorkan mata padanya.

**DEG...**

"Uchiha Sasuke salam kenal semua," Ucap lelaki berambut _Raven_,bertubuh tegap dan umm-_Sixpack_ mungkin,rahang yang kokoh,bermata _Onyx_ tajam dan sedang meneliti satu persatu teman-temanku.

_'D-d-dia s-sa-Sasuke'batinku._

"Nah Sasuke kau bisa duduk di samping Sakura-chan Sakura ang-" Ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"-Tidak perlu." Potong Sasuke cepat dan menuju kearah kursi di sampinku.

"Baiklah pelajaran di mulai." Ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Hai,lama tidak bertemu yah _Sasuke-Kun." _sapaku pada Uchiha-san dengan dingin.

"Hn." Balasnya dengan mengambil buku pelajaran.

**~~SKIP TIME~~**

**TENG NONG NENG NONG**

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran selesai."kata Kakashi-sensei berlalu.

"Ino,ayo kita pergi ke kantin." Ajakku pada Ino.

"Iya."

"Hei,Sakura-chan kau tidak mau berkenalan dengan murid baru itu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tidak." Jawabku dingin dan menusuk.

"Ohh...baiklah." Ujar Tenten sambil berlalu pergi untuk berkenalan dengan Sasuke, sama seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang sedang mengerumuni Sasuke.

"Ayo Ino aku malas di sini terus." Panggilku pada Ino yang bengong melihat banyak perempuan mengerumuni Sasuke.

"Ah iya Sakura-chan." Jawabnya dan segera berjalan kekantin denganku.

**Normal Pov**

"Lagi pula apa sih yang bikin mereka itu tergila-gila pad-" Tiba-tiba kata-kata Sakura terpotong karena merasakan sebuah tangan kekar namun lembut menarik pergelangan tangannnya yang halus itu.

"-Eh?Siap yang menarikku?" Tanya Sakura heran, langsung saja di membalikkan badannya dan terlihatlah wajah yang tampan serta mempesona milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn,mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke akan tetapi tetap _Staycool_.

"B-U-K-A-N U-R-U-S-A-N-M-U."Jawab Sakura dingin dan menyentakkan tangannya lalu segera menarik Ino pergi ke kantin.

"Hn." Kata Uchiha-san sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Ayo Ino."

"Iya-iya."

**~~In Kantin~~**

"Pak, pesan jus Cherry dan jus Pepaya sama 2 nasi goreng ya pak." Teriak Ino pada om-om yang menjual makanan di situ.

"Iya tunggu sebentar."

"Hei Sakura lihat Sasori datang." Ucap Ino melirik Sasori yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Hn, biarkan saja, lagi pula biarpun dia sedang bermesraan dengan cewek lain aku tidak perduli." Ujar Sakura dengan dingin.

"Kau ini Sakura, diakan pacarmu kenapa kau tidak perdu-ah? aku ingat kaukan _Playgirl_ sekaligus primadona sekolah inikan, bagaimana aku bisa lupa ya." Sindir Ino seraya memutar bola matanya tanda bosan.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu lagi pula aku akan menggunakan dia untuk memanas-manasi Sasuke khukhukhukhu." Tawa Sakura yang terdengar seperti tawa seorang psikopat(author:betul gak ya tulisannya?).

"Hai, Sakura-chan aku rindu denganmu sudah lama tidak bertemu karna aku baru saja izin ke Suna mengunjungi sepupu perempuanku." Sapa Sasori.

"Iya,kalo boleh tau ya,siapa nama sepupumu itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ohh namanya Akasuna No Karin lagi pula-" Kata Sasori santai tanpa memikirkan dua orang di sebelahnya memucat.

"-Dia akan pindah ke siniatau bisa dibilang sekolah ini tapi mungkin seminggu lagi." Sambungnya dengan senyuma menawan.

**DEG...**

"Ahh Sakura aku harus pergi jaa." Ujar Sasori.

**TENG NONG NENG NONG**

"Ah..Ino ayo pergi." Ajak Sakura.

"Iya tunggu sebentar Sakura-" Jawab Ino.

"-Pak ini uangnya." Lanjut Ino.

"Iya, taruh saja di situ nak." Jawab om-om itu.

**Srek...**

"Hei katanya senin depan akan ada murid baru loh."

"Katanya sih cantik."

"Hei kau tau tidak senin depan ini ada murid baru dan kabarnya dia pacar Sasuke-kun."

"HEH,kalian bisa diam gak sih berisik banget!" Teriak Sakura naik pitam.

"G-gomene Sakura." Ucap mereka minta maaf.

"Hm." Ucap Sakura cuek.

"Hei..Sakura mau tidak pacaran denganku?" Tanya Kiba.

"Mimpi aja sana hus hus." Jawab Ino.

"Hei aku tidak bertanya padamu."bantah Kiba.

"Diam."

"Baik,Sakura."kata keduanya.

**Srek...**

"Buka halaman 51 dan kumpulkan Pr kalian."ucap Asuma-sensei.

"Baik, Sensei." Kata teman-temanku.

TBC

A/N :

Minna-san fic ini udah 3 kali di edit Gpp aja lah lagi pula ini endingnya menggantung insyaallah kalo di chap 2 nanti aku usahakan gak kayak ini :D

Makasih udah mau kasih saran :D

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
